User blog:Windflin Wildbrush/Guide to Redwall Books
Here's my guide to Redwall books. Below you will find sections for each book. Under each section is a link to the official Redwall wiki page, which contains a detailed plot summary, my own brief summary, my thoughts, and, in some cases, fanfiction recommendations. Author's Note: The recommended fanfics are my personal favs. Please don't be offended if I don't list yours. There are many well written fanfictions on this site, to many to list, so I had to choose. You can suggest some to me in the comments but please DON'T rave at me, or ask why I don't recommend certain ones. :REMINDER: These are MY opinions, and if I offend anyone for any reason, it isn't on purpose. Like I said, they are my OPINIONS. The Legend of Luke The Legend of Luke :Summary: Martin's friends find out about his past, and Martin himself solves mysteries that had gone unanswered about his past since his father left. Prequel to Martin the Warrior. :Thoughts: For some reason I happen to like Prequels. I like to find out the back story of all the characters. Don't ask me why, I just do. Daskar, the villain, is the best of all. He is cunning, smart, and unlike most other villains, he isn't defeated by a woodlander of some sort. When Luke kills him, the rest of the slaves, and crew go with him. It was an enormous sacrifice and the only way Daskar would've died. I don't think Luke could've killed him. :Fanfiction: *Arrowtail's Skuttle and Autumn It is a short story, but fairly well written. Triss Triss :Summary: Trisscar Swordmaid and some friends escpae from the pure ferrets of Riftguard and later return to rescue their friends. :Thoughts: Triss is awesome. Aside from Lady Amber of Mossflower, she is my fav squirrel. It's your basic slaves escape to freedom, with a twist. Generally, the slaves escape with outside help or they horde weapons and then make a run for it with vermin hordes following in close pursuit. Here, as you'll know if you read the book, they are caught preparing to leave, still mamage to escape, and the vermin can only follow so far. I'm glad it's not a copy of Martin the Warrior, or Marlfox. Loamhedge Loamhedge :Summary:A redwall hare named Martha is confined to a wheelchair. Her brother, and friends embark on a journey to Loamhedge to try to find a cure. A badger named Lonna Bowstripe seeks revenge. :Thoughts:One of the saddest books in the series, and, of course, good. I've always wondered if the creatures of the Abyss were the descendants of those that tried to enslave the young ones of Redwall in Mattimeo, but if the whole underground city collapsed on them how is that possible? Answers anyone? Rakkety Tam Rakkety Tam :Summary: Rakkety Tam and his friend Doogy Plumm are sent to recover a stolen banner for their stuck up and snobby king and queen. They end up at Redwall Abbey to defend the peaceful abbey-dwellers from the savage Gulo the Wild and his horde of cannibalistic vermin. :Thoughts: I've actually read this one so much that it's become boring to me. Don't get me wrong, it's still a great book. Rakkety Tam is one of my favorite chars. The romance between Armel and Tam keeps the book from becoming too gloomy. Gulo is one of the few Wolverines that appear in the Redwall series and between him and his cannibal horde they make up on of the most intimidating groups of vermin that ever face Redwall Abbey. I think that the way Gulo died was kind of pathetic. I mean, falling on the sharpened edge of a shield? But at the same time, I can't see how Tam could've ever defeated him. The Sable Quean The Sable Quean :Summary: Still reading this one, so I can't give you any info yet. xD :Thoughts: I can tell you this. I thought it would be a repeat of Mattimeo, but I was pleasantly surprised. It is almost nothing like it other than the fact that little ones are being kidnapped. I also enjoy seeing Brockhall again. Doomwyte Doomwyte :Summary: Gonff, Prince of Moustheives, once stole the four eyes of the great Doomwyte idol. Now, many seasons later, the Doomwytes want the eyes back. A young abbeymember strives to slove the mysteries surrounding the Doomwytes and their idol. :Thoughts: The darkest book in the series. Something about the way it is written just casts a gloom over the whole story. Honestly, I don't really like this one at all. The characters are fine and everything, and i do like getting a glimpse of Gonff's more serious side, but something about the whole Doomwyte thing is just a little weird. I could've lived without reading this one. Redwall Redwall :Summary: Matthias, a young mouse at Redwall, seeks to be a warrior like the great legend Martin the Warrior. He finds the opportunity when Redwall is attacked by Cluny the Scourge and his vermin horde. Through many trials, defeats, and triumphs, Matthias succeeds, saves the abbey, and learns to be a real warrior. :Thoughts: It took me two days of virtually nonstop reading. This was the first Redwall book that I read, and yes, I did like it then, but after reading all the others, it sort of faded off my favorite list. I think Brian Jacques was still trying to define the Redwall world in this first book. The horse, and beaver, and a couple of other animals only show up in this book. It is a good book, i like Matthias' whole quest at find the sword and the Sparra can be hilariously funny, but this still doesn't quite fit my bill. Taggerung Taggerung :Summary: An otter cub named Deyna is taken from Redwall and trained to be the taggerung, a fully trained, undefeatable, killer, of the Juska. He is faced with the decision of living a life of murder and trickery, or leaving the Juska, and striving to find his origins. :Thoughts: This one's my all time fav! Deyna is AWESOME!!!!! I love the plot! The way he's taken from a young age and trained to be a killer, but refuses, wow. Of course I'' would kill without a moments hesitation xD, but just for some reason i LOVE THIS BOOK!!! It has its Pros and Cons though. I think the way Sawney died was pathetic. Hit by a sling stone from behind? REALLY? Is he, like, the only villain to die by sling? Hmm, i'll have to look that up..... And they way Ragga Bole, or whatever his name is, is SO scared by the Long Patrol and Russano, well, i'd just think he'd have a little more boldness than that. And Boorab and Nimbalo CRACK ME UP!!!! Hilarious! As i said before, all time FAV!!!! (Rivaled only by High Rhulain and The Sable Quean) :'''Fanfiction: *Skipper Rorc's The Runaway Highly recommend it! Very well written, it's about Deyna's son. Mattimeo Mattimeo :Summary: Matthias's son Mattimeo, is kidnapped by Slagar, an evil fox slave-trader. Slagar and his croonies take the dibbuns to the ruins of Loamhegde, and are followed by Matthias and some of our other old abbey friends. :Thoughts: Again, like Redwall, good the fist time, but outclassed by the other books in the series. I must say though, a pleasant change from constant Mossflower Woods. And Chickenhound's return was genius on the part of Jacques. NEVER expected that despicable fox to reappear. ---- '''''MORE TO COME!!!MORE TO COME!!! MORE TO COME!!! MORE TO COME!!! MORE TO COME!!! MORE TO COME!!! MORE TO COME!!! MORE TO COME!!! Pearls of Lutra Pearls of Lutra Lord Brocktree Lord Brocktree Salamandastron Salamandastron :Fanfiction: *Fren's Slitbane Sequel, about one of Klitch's friends. She hasn't written very much yet, but it's promising! High Rhulain High Rhulain Eulalia! Eulalia! *Arrowtail's and My A Tale of Two Maidens Prequel, about the Great Vermin Wars. I don't want to brag but, i think it's a fairly good story. On hold though and won't update for ahwile Outcast of Redwall Outcast of Redwall The Long Patrol the Long Patrol Mossflower Mossflower Mariel of Redwall Mariel of Redwall Martin the Warrior Martin the Warrior The Bellmaker The Bellmaker :Fanfiction: *See Salamandastron Marlfox Marlfox Category:Blog posts